Motorbikes and Muscles
by Lady3jane
Summary: Pure Arya Gendry Smut. One shot modern. This is an edit/compression of a little bit of my Bull's Helmet story I did as a writing excercise. I made many changes and it took me a long time (!) so don't give me any moans about it being a re-post! Hope you enjoy...


MOTORBIKES & MUSCLES

Arya met Gendry again in the dentist's waiting room. The last time they'd seen each other she had been seventeen. She cringed at the memory.

Three years ago, her Brother Rob's rugby playing best friend Gendry, had still looked like an overgrown boy. Now his broad shoulders were obviously packed with muscle, his black T shirt tight on toned stomach and arms. A man's dark stubble covered his jaw and his hair was cut in a cool style with a thick, black, fringe falling over his forehead. Bright blues eyes scanned her up and down and a stupid big grin spread over his face. She liked that much better than the sulky scowl of the boy she remembered. It was the same Gendry only better. He was a man now and she was a sophisticated twenty year old, come back to the countryside full of the confidence instilled by three years at one of London's top Universities.

The instant her grey eyes met his blue; she knew she had to have him.

As soon as she walked in the door, Gendry had noticed every one of her curves, his cock twitching with appreciation. She used to be a scrawny little girl with spiky hair who trailed around after him. He'd never thought he'd see tomboy Arya in a skirt, never mind those killer heels. Glossy hair now tumbled past her shoulders, reminding him of the years that had passed since he'd last seen her.

He managed to drag his eyes off her hot, curvy body and look up at her. She was beautiful; perfect tanned skin with a smattering of freckles over a cute nose and big brown eyes, framed by golden brown hair.

"Little 'Arry. Where have you been hiding?"

"Well, if you can call going to University in London hiding, then I guess I have been. It's great to see you again Gendry".

He'd often thought about her, but never imagined she would grow up like this. Finally having her within touching distance was making his cock hard. He shoved his hands in his pockets to disguise his growing erection, but she seemed to know what he was up to as she was staring straight down at his crotch.

"How long are you back home for?" he managed to ask, amazed he just didn't come out with what he was thinking - "Fuck Arya. You're gorgeous! What happened?"

"All summer." she smiled back. "So you've got a motorbike?" She nodded towards his bike jacket and helmet sitting on the next chair.

"Yeah." he drawled, trying to play it cool. "I could pick you up tomorrow - _take you for a ride._" The suggestive tone in his voice made her flush scarlet.

"Sure" she mumbled, shocked by how much he was affecting her. Three years studying English Literature had filled her head with expectations of Romeo, or at least Mr Darcy. Unsurprisingly this had led to only two boyfriends; both skinny posh boys from private schools and both disasters. Motorbikes and muscles had never done it for her before, but from the tingling in her knickers, they were certainly doing it for her now.

-o-

Arya hoped this was a date and not just a catch up for old times' sake, so she chose a lacy pair of pants, cut high on her hips, emphasising her long slim legs, her wonder bra and a tight, black silk top. She planned to unzip her jacket to give Gendry an eyeful of what he could have if he played his cards right. Tight skinny jeans to accentuate her curves, high heeled boots and an on-trend short leather jacket completed the look. She wriggled with satisfaction as she checked herself out in the mirror.

At last she could hear the dull thud of his motorbike. She shivered with anticipation at the big throaty rumble. The big, green bike was just the appetiser; the main course was sitting astride it. He was wearing a black and white leather jacket and matching trousers. As she walked towards him he killed the engine and pulled off his helmet revealing sexy, messed up, black hair.

Within seconds of Gendry's bright blue eyes meeting hers, she had to drop her eyes to avoid the sensual intensity of his stare. That backfired as she was now staring straight at his crotch, sheathed in black leather and straddled across the shiny, green petrol tank. White leather flashes on his thighs seemed to channel her vision right into his groin. Blushing furiously, she looked back up at him to see his eyes dancing as he grinned back at her, revealing teeth as white as those stripes on his thighs.

Trying to sound sophisticated she purred, "Hi Gendry. _Love_ the bike". This time she held his gaze and was delighted to see it was his turn to look flustered.

"Yeah…err; I only got it last week." He ran his eyes up and down her body and frowned. That was _not_ the reaction she expected.

"Do you not have a proper jacket?" he asked "and gloves?"

"What's wrong with my jacket?" She knew she was scowling at him, but it was _designer_ and this season!

"It's just a bit short. You'll get cold, that's all" he muttered.

"I don't have another jacket down here," she huffed "most of my stuff is still in London."

"I've got spare leathers and gloves back at my flat. We can go and get them first, unless you want to freeze. Get on the back and either hold onto the grab rail or onto me." She had no difficulty making that decision.

The vibrating thud, thud of the engine travelled through the bike and up her thighs. She was carefully holding onto his jacket, leaving a decent gap between them, but the first time he braked, she slid down the leather seat and bumped into his arse. Embarrassed, she tried, unsuccessfully, to wriggle herself back up the pillion seat. The inside of her thighs now touched the outside of his and her crotch was nestled directly behind his arse. She was now tight against him and he seemed to like that as he reached back and gave her knee a reassuring squeeze. Emboldened by that, she worked her cold hands up under his jacket and pressed them against his hard, warm stomach. It was unbelievably erotic feeling his movements through her thighs and arms as he shifted his body with the bike, leaning into the curves of the road, taking her with him. A throbbing need was building in her pants as his leather clad arse shifted around between her thighs and his abs rippled under her hands. She rested her helmet on his shoulder, feeling wonderfully wild and horny.

For too soon for Arya's liking, they arrived at his flat. It was modern and manly, decorated in black, silver and pale wood. She never had time to take a good look as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his bedroom.

Gendry just wanted to peel her out of those jeans, throw her on his bed and fuck her until she came screaming, but he couldn't because she was his best mate's little sister. Being five years older meant Robb had always been _really_ protective of his baby sister.

Arya was getting quite a thrill from being in Gendry's bedroom. She hadn't missed the bulge in his leather trousers and it was very obvious he was affected by the same sexual tension making her pants sopping wet. Buzzing with an erotic excitement she'd never felt before, she changed out of her clothes into the ones he'd given her. As she struggled to pull Gendry's leather salopettes on she was appalled to realise her bottom must be bigger than his. When had that happened? Then it got worse. She just couldn't get the leather to meet at the top. Shit. She lay down on the bed and had to squash her breasts with one hand while trying to manoeuvre the zip up with the other. With a lot of pulling and squeezing she finally managed it, feeling as if she was trussed into a corset.

Standing up, she looked over her shoulder into the mirror. With no pockets to break up the expanse of shiny leather her bum looked _massive_! Argh! What could she do? Her only option was to put her jeans back on and go out there and freeze. Well, if it was good enough for Kim Kardashian it was going to have to be good enough for her. Maybe Gendry like big arses, she hoped weakly.

She tried the jacket on. It was way too big, but it was warm and well worn, smelling deliciously of oil and aftershave. This was obviously _his _jacket and she got another little thrill from hugging it and thinking how damn hot it was to be wearing _his_ clothes. God, her panties were going to be wringing.

As his jacket hid her curves, she swung it over her shoulder while strolling into the kitchen where her target was perched on a stool at the breakfast bar. Emboldened by the burning need in her pants and the obvious hard- on she had witnessed in his, she turning around and asked innocently "Do you think my bum looks too big in this?" She gave him a wiggle for extra effect.

She got the reaction she was hoping for. His mouth was slack, his bright blue eyes heavy with lust as he eyed her up and down and around. He ran his hand through that messed up, sexy hair and added to her triumph by slowly licking his lips.

She wanted him. Now she was damn sure _he _wanted her, so when was he going to make his move? Unfortunately, he wasn't showing signs of moving at all, so she slid herself down onto the stool opposite his, making sure their knees were touching.

He was lost in his thoughts; about how fantastic her arse looked in his trousers and how he wanted to reach over, pull that zip down and watch her tits bounce free. But there was the Robb problem. He could ruin his friendship with his best mate if he shagged Arya on their first date. It was torture having her sitting in his kitchen, in his leathers and that silky black top and not being able to do anything about it. He would have to make do with a wank tonight.

She bumped her knee against his to get his attention.

"How about a drink before we go?"

All he had was beer. While he got her a bottle her eyes never left him. When he shrugged off his bike jacket to reveal a tight, white, T shirt that clung to every muscle, she choked on the swig of beer she'd just taken. She started coughing and spluttering so hard beer came down her nose. She looked so shocked and disgusted as she tried to wipe the beer from her chin; Gendry thought he was going to end himself laughing at her.

Arya slid off her bar stool, stood between his legs and playfully punched his chest to hide her embarrassment. That just made him laugh even more.

When she tried to hit him again, he caught her wrists with his hands. He had her so close now he could smell the fresh air and perfume from her hair and the beer from her mouth. She wriggled to try and break his grip, but he was too strong for her. His hard body felt so good against hers, she was desperate for more. Shocking herself with her boldness, she planted a kiss hard on his lips. He kissed her back just as hard while opening his legs slightly wider. She immediately eased closer so there were only two layers of leather between his cock and her greedy pussy. She was grinding against him with the same delicious rhythm she was using to kiss him. She slid her tongue into his mouth and then everything happened at once, his tongue was in her mouth, his thighs were squeezing hers, his hands were on her arse, pressing her into him and she was trying to work her hands down into his trousers.

Gendry was so lost in the moment, it wasn't until she started pulling his T shirt up that he suddenly realised Robb's little sister was trying to undress him in his kitchen. He broke the kiss and pulled his T shirt down.

"Arya stop." He hissed. She had her eyes half closed and her lips were blood red from being kissing so hard. She was so beautiful it hurt.

"Hmm" she murmured as she raked her long nails across his stomach under his T shirt. Fuck. That was so hot; it sent an electric shock straight to his cock. He had to grab her wrist again.

"Arya stop it. I know this is bloody amazing, but it's our first date and I'm worried about what Robb will think".

She leaned in to kiss him again, but he pulled back so she couldn't reach his lips. If he let her kiss him again he didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself.

"I don't want to stop. I want you to _fuck_ _me_." She moaned as she bumped her crotch hard against his.

Her urgent demand shocked him out of the daze caused by his dream come true. What was he doing? She was his best mate's kid sister! Robb would go ballistic if he found out he'd shagged her on their first date. Gendry had never even told Robb he fancied her before. Scared by his need for her, he pushed her away.

"No! Shit! What I mean is – not just now. We've got all summer, we can take it slow and we need to tell Robb." She didn't take his rejection well.

"You've got to be kidding me?! Robb can't tell me what to do!"

"He's my best mate and your big brother. Can't you just wait for Christ's sake? What's your problem?"

"What's MY problem?" She screamed at him and ran off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

-o-

Arya eventually agreed to open the bathroom door.

"I just want to go home, but I can't." she wailed.

Gendry didn't think this was the time to try and persuade her to stay; better to give her time to calm down and clear everything with Robb.

"Why not Arya? If you don't want me to take you home, I could call a taxi?"

"The zip's stuck" she mumbled. He breathed a sigh of relief: so there wasn't some huge, insurmountable problem.

"Is that all?" His face flushed beetroot when he realised the offending zip was right in the centre of her cleavage. It gave Arya a perverse pleasure to see _him_ looking awkward and embarrassed. After his being so mean to her, she was quite happy to watch him squirm.

He pulled tentatively at the zip but it wouldn't budge. He could see silk poking through the teeth and it looked like it was caught all the way down.

"How about you keep the salopettes and you can use them next time we go out on the bike?" he muttered, but she wasn't going to let him off so lightly.

"But how do I get them off when I get home? And I'm getting _too hot_ now."

Actually, he was the one looking hot. When he tried to catch a bit of the silk between his thick fingers, his hands weren't steady and a bead of sweat was trickling down his temple. She had to bite her lip to stop herself smiling at him. Oh, she was feeling quite wicked now. This was fun.

Gendry gave up trying to pull the zip down, as all he had succeeded in doing was pushing her breasts up higher.

"There's only one thing for it, we need to cut this thing off."

"Can you not try again?" Arya asked innocently. "It was really expensive."

"No I can't. It's either cut it off or wear it home." He huffed. She had to try very hard not to laugh.

"Ok then. If you have to." She sighed dramatically.

Gendry stomped off to the kitchen and came back with a huge pair of scissors.

"You'd better be careful with them!" she warned, eyeing the scissors warily.

He set to work, cutting down from the neck to the zip. He was so close that the heat radiating from him, together with the woody smell of his aftershave and the wonderful aroma of hot leather was making her feel quite light headed.

Soon, he had to stop to dry the sweat from his hands. He tried to wipe his palms down the front of his thighs, but his hands just slid down the leather in a _very_ sexy way. He cursed and grabbed a towel off the rail, dried his palms and started again. His rough hands, trying to be careful with her breasts, which were squeezed up and out of the leather by his earlier efforts, was really turning her on. Every time he touched her, pulses of electricity shot straight south, ending with a tingling in her panties.

After he finished with the scissors he sighed loudly with relief. She could have tried to pull the salopettes down herself – but where was the fun in that?

"They're very tight. You'll need to help me." Arya pulled at the leather and sneaked a look at him while she was wriggling and tugging. Gendry was deep in concentration again, but this time on her jiggling breasts as the leather slid down under them. One of her nipples had escaped from her wonder bra during the struggle – exposed like a big raspberry right in front of him. He blushed scarlet. She pushed the offending nipple back into her bra – slowly.

Gendry's resolve was clearly beginning to weaken. Eying her warily, he gently cupped her breasts in his hands. He ran his thumbs over the soft globes, pushed up by black lace and leather. Although it felt wonderful, Arya wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. He wanted to wait, so she was going to bloody well make him.

"Stop it!" she snapped. "You didn't want that – remember?"

He looked guilty and dropped his hands.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot. Do you want me to leave you to it?" he muttered, avoiding her eyes and trying to look anywhere except at those wonderful breasts.

"Please stay. I don't know if I'll be able to get them over my bottom." Arya pleaded, trying to sound innocent, while plotting her revenge. Gendry was getting _really_ embarrassed, but this was pay back time for his rejecting her.

He sat down on the edge of the bath, but bolted straight back up as soon as he realised his eyes were level with her breasts, spilling out of her bra. She reached up, put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down again. The look on his face was priceless. She had to bite her lip again to stop from laughing and she wasn't finished with him yet.

"You pull and I'll push." She ordered. He began pulling as she pushed and wriggled, snaking her hips from side to side. Finally the leather started inching down. With a final push, pull and wriggle the leather was over her hips and down at her knees, taking her panties with it. She stood in front of him - naked where it mattered. She let him have a long look at the white bits that didn't get the spray tan and her bikini wax. Slowly she bent over and pulled her panties up. They were soaking wet.

Gendry was just staring at her, mouth agape. Oh, he was so easy to tease and she felt so wicked.

"Thanks for your help. I couldn't have done it without you." Arya smirked. As she turned away he grabbed her hips and buried his face in the fine lace of her panties, stretched across the cheeks of her bottom. She could feel his hot breath down there, making her burn with desire. Eventually, reluctantly, he let her go.

"Come to bed." He growled, his voice thick with lust. When he tried to grab her again, she pushed his hands away and couldn't resist teasing him some more.

"You said we had to wait. Remember?"

"Fuck that. I want to make love to you _now_."

That was what she had been desperate to hear. She boldly squeezed the bulge of his cock through his leathers, finally giving him the confirmation he needed. Gendry stood up and lifted her easily, throwing her over his shoulder, trousers still at her knees and carried her to his bedroom. She squealed and wriggled with surprise. He couldn't resist giving her a playful slap on her arse, making her yelp and wriggled harder. He dropped her on the bed, flinging her off his shoulder so she landed in a heap. Her perfect tits bounced as she landed, hair wild from being upturned so quickly.

Grabbing her legs, he unzipped her boots, and finally worked the salopettes off, throwing them on the floor. He pulled his T shirt over his head revealing silky black hair disappearing into his leather trousers. The muscles on his shoulders and abs rippled under his skin as he moved.

As he started to pull at her knickers, she lifted her hips up to allow him to work them off. Once he had them, he balled them in his hand and told her what she already knew.

"They're soaking. You are really ready for this aren't you?" She wasn't sure if he was expecting an answer, but she groaned "Yes."

Gendry knelt down at the side of the bed, laid his warm hands on her knees and parted her legs. Arya eagerly opened herself up to him. He started rubbing her swollen clit with his thumb, heavy lidded eyes staring at her. Keeping up a tender, but relentless rhythm with his thumb, he started kissing her cunt. No man had ever done that to her before. She was beginning to realise she had never gone out with _a man_ before, only inexperienced boys. His jaw was rough on the inside of her thighs and his breath hot as he licked her inside and out. She felt herself panting and rolling her head from side to side as he pushed her nearer to the edge.

She was quivering on the brink of her first orgasm with him and he was experienced enough to know she was close. He plunged his tongue deeper into her and moved his thumb in a faster and harder circle on her clit. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as the first vibrations of her orgasm hit, giving her a climax that sent shudders reverberating all over her body.

Arya was still gasping for air, disorientated from reaching a climax so quickly when she felt him move away. Still wanting more, she opened her eyes. He was all back and muscles as he bent over unbuckling his bike boots and kicking them away. She pushed herself up and reached for the waistband of his leather trousers. As she lowered the zip, his cock jumped out and she gasped with surprise; he was bigger and thicker than she had ever imagined. The blunt, purple tip of his cock glistened with moisture.

Gendry was hard as rock and he needed her. Arya willingly parted her legs for him again as he kneeled above her. She knew she was already sopping wet, his saliva mingling with her own juices and she could only hope she was wet enough to take all of his superb big cock.

He was trembling above her with the effort of holding himself back. She lifted her hips in an unconscious plea for him to plunge into her. His cock was pressing at her entrance, but he wanted to savour the view of her waxed pussy about to take him for the first time. He groaned as he slid slowly into her. She was soaking wet, but also terrifically tight and he had to ease slowly in and out, each time her hot little cunt allowing him in slightly further, until he was buried up to the hilt.

She was groaning with every stroke. He rammed into her, each thrust taking him closer to his peak. Gritting his teeth, his breath was coming as fast as hers. He felt her orgasm break first, pulling him into his and he came, shuddering as he empted his seed, moaning her name again and again as his cock pulsed and spurted inside her.

Gendry lay on top of her as he caught his breath, a sheen of sweat between them. As his cum began to seep down her thighs, he eased himself out and rolled onto his side to face her, the two of them grinning like idiots.

She sighed contentedly with her head resting on his arm. She was warm and soft, the sunlight coming through the blinds making her tanned skin glow – all except the white bits. Gendry loved the white bits. He played with her golden hair, running it through his fingers and finally murmured

"We never got that bike ride. What are you doing for the rest of the summer?"


End file.
